


Of Wolves And Dragons

by cherrySprinkles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3682434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrySprinkles/pseuds/cherrySprinkles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A wolf and a dragon call for completely different measures.</p><p> </p><p>Yahaba Shigeru worries about what will be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Wolves And Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> I accidentally dragged someone else into rarepair hell with me. This is my way of apologizing.  
> Originally posted on my Haikyuu scenario blog (littlecrow-headcanons).

The sound of Iwaizumi’s palm connecting with the ball leaves the air in the gym ringing. Shigeru watches wistfully how he lands, turning to give Oikawa a big grin. They’re in synch, almost painfully so, and the knowledge the duo won’t be around anymore come next spring makes him feel queasy.

  
He knows he is the top candidate being considered for captaincy, although he is certain that Watari could do the job just as well as he would, and having to orchestrate the remains of their pack, as Hanamaki had taken to calling them, would be no easy task. Not only Oikawa and Iwaizumi would leave holes in their tightly woven net of a team, losing Matsukawa and Hanamaki feels like just another blow to his gut.

  
He’d like to be as carefree and spontaneous about it as he is about the other things in life but truth be told, his third year of high school will probably be his last on the court. He wants to make it worthwhile.

“We’ll never be like them, will we?” he sighs more to himself than to anyone, but Kyoutani sits down beside him, a courteous bit of space between their thighs.

“Why should we?”

His voice is gruff and low and it sends shivers down Shigeru’s spine, reminding him of kisses stolen in the locker room, of wandering hands and Kyoutani’s first name on his lips, leaving behind the faint taste of blood and something he can’t quite put a finger on.

  
“We’re not the same people,” Kyoutani adds earnestly, tilting his head the slightest bit so he can take in his future captain’s expression.

  
He’s right there. It’s obvious, alone from the way Iwaizumi and Kyoutani spike.  
If he had to come up with an analogy, Iwaizumi would be a wolf, just about to break his prey’s neck, Shigeru decides. Feral, forceful, lethal, but also predictable, in a way. A wolf is bound to his pack, the range of the damage its teeth could do is reasonably easily gauged.

  
Kyoutani is a dragon breathing fire. He might or might not be bound to a companion, might or might not follow another’s lead. One can assess where he’ll aim to strike but there is no telling of what else will catch fire along the way

  
.  
A wolf and a dragon call for completely different measures.

  
“Trust me?” Shigeru asks, voice quiet, bridging the gap between them.  
Kyoutani doesn’t answer, but his jaw is set in determination.


End file.
